In My Own Skin
by Spastic Ash
Summary: DISCONTINUED Summary: Naruto was living a double life, when a snobby transfer student from the private sector gets in the way what will happen that will reveal her secret to everyone and how will she cope once her brother finds out? FemNaruxSasu. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, It's a new story, hope you like it

* * *

><p><strong>In My Own Skin<strong>

**Summary:** Naruto was living a double life, when a snobby transfer student from the private sector gets in the way what will happen that will reveal her secret to everyone and how will she cope once her brother finds out? FemNaruxSasu. Rated M for language and other… stuff…

**Chapter One: After Dark**

_**Naruto**_

I tugged the zip up my side with one quick motion and pulled the thigh-high boots onto my feet. Stuffing my make-up and money into my clutch I snagged a non-descript hoodie that belonged to my brother and donned it, it hid my hair and my face perfectly so that Kyu and Iruka couldn't see and I made a run for it to the door. I made it outside and bolted for Sakura's car.

"Hey hot stuff", she purred and licked her lips as I climbed in, "love the thong"

I pulled the stretchy fabric down a little, "that's the point sexy", I said and shut the door, "drive bitch!" I giggled and we sped off.

Out of the shady part of town, I ripped off my hoodie to reveal my violent red hair that twisted around me as we drove. I threw it into the back of her convertible and turned to look at Sakura. Her hair was a bubble-gum pink this month and she was wearing a see-through shirt with a vinyl bra that could be clearly seen underneath. Reaching into her jeans pocket she pulled out a leather bondage collar and handed it to me, "Thanks", I said and put it on.

Her car parked down the road from Hinata's and we climbed out and pulled the roof up. Giggling we walked and tripped our way to the door and rang the bell, "COME ON OUT WHORE!" we laughed, "LET'S PARTY!"

Hinata opened the door and stepped out, we were awestruck, she had died her hair an electric purple and was wearing a poison green bra that emphasised both her breasts, the visibility of her nipples, on her waist hung a tiny belted skirt that matched her top, and her shoes were high ankles. Grabbing her arms, we pushed her to the car and clambered in. We were all in high spirits. It was night time and the party at Saffron had just begun…

We arrived at the bar and stumbled out. It looked like it has always looked, the same neon lights plastered all over the giant warehouse with the loud music humming faintly. Pulling on our masks we walked to the entrance, I waved to the bouncer and we went in. Hades was in the house!

"Elektra, Samurai, let's go", I said. Elektra was Sakura and Samurai was Hinata, I was Hades. These were our identities, it was a way of escaping life and for me it was a chance to be who I actually am: female.

The music pounded loudly and we made it to the middle of the dance floor, our dance floor, and began to dance. My black studded dress that barely covered my breasts and my underwear caught many eyes. It didn't cover my tattoo; actually, it didn't even cover my stomach at all. We all ground into each other's hips and put our hands on places we'd never touch at school. I was wedged between Hinata and Sakura as we did some three-way grinding that owned the floor. Finally we broke apart and went our separate ways. I remained in the centre waiting for someone in particular. I danced and thrust as my song came on. It was the remix of Bjork's _Army of me_. Swaying to the almost hypnotic voice that pounded out of the speakers, I danced with those who came to me. I let my hair whirl around me and I lost myself to the music, I let hands play where they really shouldn't but I didn't care. I was a legend and I let them worship my body that I only had by night. Familiar hands dragged across my dress and whirled me around. It was Graphik, he latched his hands onto my hips and we ground into each other. His toxic green hair had been spiked up and his onyx eyes gleamed lustily behind his simple black half-mask.

I looked at him through my blood-red mask and touched his face. Together we sex on the dance-floor and most often, it was. We met often here but never during the day, I had never seen his face, just his eyes and I couldn't trust the colour to be real. He had never seen my face either, only my cerulean eyes that were often hidden by red cat-like contacts. Here in Saffron, everyone was anonymous, that's why we wore masks. There were no rules and there were no restrictions, I was sixteen and so were Sakura, Hinata and Graphik.

His age was all that I got out of him when we first met. I had also taken his virginity when we first met, as I said, sex on the dance floor…

"You're here", I said in his ear as we swayed dangerously, I could feel his vampire-teeth belt buckle dig into my stomach as we danced.

"I did, because I knew you'd be here", he said lowered his lips to bite at my neck. He came back up with a mixture of frustration, amusement and disappointment, "What's with the collar?"

"How romantic" I whispered and looked up smirking, "It's cos my guardians nearly found out I was Hades when they saw the mark"

"Is that all the info I'm gonna get?" He whispered huskily into my ear, "Who are you really, Hades?"

I slid my hands up the back of his shirt and kissed him as we continued to move to the ever-changing beat. The song had changed to something I didn't know so I didn't bother listening, pulling away and smiling when I saw black smears of my lipstick cover his mouth I replied, "I am a god who is larger than life and that's all the _info_ that you're getting"

"Really now?" he chuckled and I pulled him to a wall.

"Yes really", I undid the fanged buckle and unzipped his jeans, "and I'm going to rock your world", I lowered my knees to the floor.

I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and felt him shudder as I took him into my mouth right there at the club, in front of the dancers who were drunk off their faces. I let him release into my mouth and I crawled back up to his lips, letting him taste his own essence as we kissed.

"Ready?" I asked and he just nodded. Sliding his hands under my dress, he shimmied my orange thong down my long tanned legs and I stepped out of them. His hands gripped my waist and I turned so my back was now against the wall. I hooked my legs around his waist and lowered myself onto him. Once he was in, groaning in ecstasy we moved and thrust erratically. I saw his head dip down, knowing what he wanted; I let my dress straps slide down my bare arms to reveal my breasts. My breath caught when he hit a certain area and rubbed hard against it, with his teeth and tongue assaulting my breasts and my hands gripping his shoulders tightly, we fucked through song after song, even after we had both come multiple times. It was only until Sakura tapped Grahik on the back we stopped. Sakura turned so he could zip himself back in and I just stood there and waited. When he was done, I reached into his pocket to take the underwear I had given him last week and replaced it with my orange thong from today. I stood pulled his chin down and gave him a sweet kiss, "See you next time gorgeous. Call me okay"

"Hades you whore, come on!" Sakura said loudly so hurriedly I undid his belt and pulled it from the loops on his jeans. Sakura waved politely and we turned to meet up with Hinata to drop her home.

When we had left the club, Sakura and Hinata turned to me.

"Had fun with your secret admirer?" Sakura asked.

"I did"

"You beat you old record of seven songs with eleven", Hinata added giddily

"Wow", I said and pushed my hands into theirs, "So what did you get up to?"

"Sakura smiled, "I found Ino, she was going by the name _Trojan_ and so I made out with her and turned her gay. We had sex in front of her boyfriend, you know Shikamaru or whatever", Sakura laughed. She was the lesbian of the group, which every group needed and she didn't hide it. Sakura could turn any girl gay; she was Elektra, one of the three great legends.

"Um well I won the shots challenge and I screwed _Canine_", it was Hinata who spoke, she was the other legend with her uncanny ability to drink three bottles of vodka and not be drunk, she was also the longest standing relationship the bartender, Canine, had.

I was the last of the three legends; I wasn't the queen. No, I was the king Hades who built the underworld of Saffron into what it was today. Laughing we all climbed into the car and drove to Hinata's place where we snuck in though the kitchen. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister was sitting at the table with three bath-robes with her. We shrugged into them and tore off the heels on our feet before climbing up the stairs to go into Hinata's room.

We closed the door after Hanabi left to go back to bed and tumbled into the bathroom to remove the make-up and the masks. I snagged a pair of Neji's boxers from the clean laundry and a pair of sweats that had been left on the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom to shower and change. When I came out, I put my extensions in my duffel bag that I let Sakura take home from school. I had washed the dye out to reveal my shaggy blonde hair sighing I removed the towel and dumped it on the floor; I pulled on my sports bra and wound a bandage around my chest, staring at it. Hades was my only chance to be female. At home, I was nothing.

Sakura and I bid our good-byes to Hinata, Hanabi, and left to go to the car. I gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips and pulled on my sneakers. I ran back home, it was partying, sex and exercise all in one night and I did this every week.

When I got to my dingy flat that I shared with my foster father and my shell-shocked brother, it had reached around two a.m. I slid in though my window from the fire escape and dropped down into bed.

For the ten minutes, I still felt Graphik on my skin. I felt his kiss and his heat, I could feel the bruises that were blooming up onto my dismally small B-cup chest.

For the last ten minutes I still felt like Hades, I still felt like me and I went to sleep with a smile stretched across my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi! I hope you like it please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Own Skin**

**Chapter Two: Daylight**

_**Naruto**_

A fist smacked my exposed temple and I howled in pain. Sitting up heavily, I saw my brother Kyuubi lean over me and flick my forehead, "Get up Naruto, you'll be late for school", turning he bobbled out my door and left me to change.

I grumbled as I shut my door and shrugged off my baggy hoodie. I pulled off Neji's sweats and his boxers and pushed them into my overflowing laundry basket to be washed. I was going to wash them this morning; I couldn't let my brother see any of my clothes in that pile because he still believes that I'm a boy.

I turned back to where Dad died. I was the last child born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, our mother died giving birth to me and Dad was a wreck. Kyuubi and my older brother Sora raised me as my dad worked hard to support us. I was raised as a girl in the best way that two teenage guys could until just a few years ago when our father got cancer.

Sora moved overseas in a desperate attempt to make a living and support us financially. Kyuubi didn't handle Sora's leaving or our dad's terminal illness well. He chucked tantrums, punched walls and rampaged all over the dingy apartment we moved into. When Kyuubi had been restrained he began to treat me like a boy, to keep him calm I went along and ever since then I remain male in his eyes.

Pulling on my bindings, I snapped out me reverie, slipped on some white underwear, and tugged a pair of black boxers over the top. I dressed into my black uniform, which, of course, was a guy's. Yanking my brush through my short, spiky hair, I tumbled out of my room and hunted down a clean bowl and some stale cereal. I didn't trust the milk, it had a scarily out of date look to it so I left it in the fridge and dug in into my dismally dry breakfast.

When I'd finally brushed the grit of cornflakes from my mouth, it was nearly time to leave. I slung my messenger bag, heavy with books, over my shoulder and put the money for lunch that Kyuubi left on the counter for me. Headed towards the door, I flicked off all the lights and appliances and took my leave. Taking tow stairs at a time, I make it quickly down to the lobby of our dingy complex. I legged it out of the shady part of town and made it just in time into the school before the gates closed and the bell rang shrilly.

In homeroom, it was always the same. I sat there and waited for our clumsy teacher to start class. He was my favourite, as awkward as he was he was kind and ruled with an iron fist. On several occasions, I had bruises that purpled on my forehead from a well-aimed chalk missile that would snap me awake from a lovely dream in class. All my energy had dissipated when class began and by the time he was done with roll-call, I was fast asleep. Iruka's booming voice filled my ears and a piece of chalk flew at me with such fury I swear it was on fire, "As I was saying before **Naruto** began snoring, we have a new transfer student. He's from the private sector of the college. Please meet Uchiha Sasuke"

Everyone turned their heads towards the boring brown door, staring at it and waiting for whoever was on the other side to show their pretty little face. When the door finally opened, everyone was flabbergasted. There in the doorway stood a beauty.

His raven hair shone blue in the streaming sunlight that had entered through the large Bombay windows on the opposite side. It was flicked up at the back in what looked like a ducks arse but there wasn't the slick or stiff look of gel, it must have been naturally like that, which was strange. What was even stranger was his eyes that were pitch black under dark arched eyebrows and his pallid skin which almost glowed. An uncanny grace to him harmonised with his arrogant posture as he smirked and slouched to the front. His voice was smooth, unlike most sixteen or seventeen year old guys.

"Howdy, call me Sasuke", he waved with a little flick of his wrist and looked around the class. His eyes stopped on mine and the familiarity stuck me. His eyes looked just like Graphik's; I guess pure black contacts are all the rage right now. Iruka's voice snapped the crowd and myself out of our ogling and eye-rapage and gestured toward me. When the Uchiha kid sidled past me and sat down behind my desk, I realised what our sensei had gestured at.

Iruka began to teach the latest topic, which I had no interest in whatsoever, I let my mind wander and daydreamt about fucking Graphik's brains out. I would see him again tonight and I was excited to let loose some tension and stress. I felt a jab in my lower back where the gap was in my plastic chair, turning around I looked at the cocky bastard in the eyes, "S'up", I did that nod that guys did when they acknowledged other guys.

"Not much, just wandering how you got those scars on your cheeks", He spoke in a velvet voice that masked a serpentine tone underneath. I knew that tone because I invented it.

"Dunno", a lie, "I was wondering, just why some poshed up rich bitch like you is interested in some poor kid's mundane affairs?"

He looked genuinely surprised for about two seconds before his cocky smirk appeared on his face, "Cos, despite the fact that your some broke shit-head, you apparently rule the school. You and your foxy red-haired brother"

I was surprised. I really was one of the top dicks in the school? I hadn't gone out with any of the girls in the school except for Sakura and that was a ruse to get the other girls to fuck off and the guys to believe I wasn't gay. I let my eyebrows rise and I let him hear the surprise in my voice, "Really? So what's a snob like you doing knowing all this jazz?"

He chuckled quietly, "I'm going to fuck you over and take your spot", and he said with such malice that I cringed. I didn't get a chance to reply due to the blackboard eraser that smacked me right between the eyes with a loud _paff_. Sasuke laughed loudly, it sounded rather empty but I got my justice when a piece of chalk smacked him on the forehead with such deadly precision and complete surprise that he fell backwards on his chair with a loud crack. The entire class laughed and I just smiled down at him slyly, "Welcome to my kingdom shit-head".

-Break-

When lunch rolled around I was too tired to eat so I didn't brave the fearsome canteen line, instead I lapped up water at a bubbler behind the school building. I slunk into the edge of the woods that surrounded part of the grounds and hoisted myself up into my tree. I nestled into a crevice in the centre of the tall acacia tree and dropped off to sleep.

I dreamed I was with Graphik and his eyes that I could fall in. I could feel his hands run along my smooth hairless legs and finger my white underwear.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sasuke leaning on a branch just above me. The cocky bastard then leant down, "Rise and shine my little kitty cat"

"Oh, fuck off you duck-assed piece of shit" I sat up and grumbled. I didn't want to deal with this shit just after I woke up from an awesome dream.

"Hold up puss, just wanted to let you know that lunch is nearly over" he smirked.

"So what?" I pulled myself into a sitting position and groggily dropped down to the grass. Sasuke followed suit and we made a run for the building, "Come on Daffy, let's blow this joint"

"Oh real mature kit", he called out behind him as we made it into the building and round the corner for English.

Both of us burst in at the same time, he was laughing and I snorted. I couldn't let my giggles give everything away. Our teacher just looked at us, "Giving each other pet names now, hey?"

I just grinned at my godfather, "Yeah cos Daffy's my man aye sensei", he smiled at me and winked at Sasuke who was batting my arm that was slung around his shoulder.

"Oooh, can I play", Sakura chimed in and winked at me.

"Hush it girly, we all know what you an' 'kit' get up to in my class. Yeah don't pretend that I can't see that hentai you're giggling at from under those desks"

Sakura didn't even look fazed; the rest of the class however looked shocked and annoyed because the two of us were his best students. I swear I saw Sasuke turn beet red for a minute but it might have been the lighting, "Care to join us Daff?"

He just climbed into a seat next to Hinata who grinned demonically when Sasuke looked into his bag to retrieve a textbook or something.

"Oy Daff, whatcha doing kid? No textbooks with ridiculous little cartoons will be used in my class. We'll be using my material", Jiraiya reprimanded and Sasuke looked shocked.

"Why do you think we're his best students, sugar?" Sakura purred and plonked her long legs on the desk, giving the entire class an awesome view of her recent see-though underwear fad. It was little better than her commando phase but not by much. I swear I could see Ino come in her panties. Jiraiya just laughed, as Sasuke looked worried.

Hinata then slid closer to Sasuke and whispered something vaguely suspicious into his ear. He went rigid and all hell broke loose. For the rest of English I could swear Sasuke's eyes were on me. When class finished Sakura and I went to my tree and hid behind it. We weren't secretive at all. We didn't need to be, it was PE next and Sakura had been banned from the class due to her obvious power to make any straight gal fall off the wagon. I was pardoned for my gender, which is only known, by my oldest bother, the headmistress Tsunade, my godfather Jiraiya and my two best friends: Sakura and Hinata. When the last of the runners staggered past, Sakura and I hoisted ourselves up into the higher branches of the acacia and we watched all the students mill around the ground like ants.

"Salem will be back from his overseas holiday you know and your older brother will be home too", Sakura said casting a wary look at my cheeks.

"They are. I miss Sora tons but what the fuck will I do about Salem?" I shuddered; I hated Salem and his stupid name he gave me. He was one of the three who owned Saffron. Kakashi and I were the other two.

Kakashi was awesome, he had hair he had dyed grey and always covered most of his face with a lycra blue mask that just covered his nose. He also covered one of his sleepy eyes with a floppy fringe that always ticked me off. He was really nice, an absolute darling who was secretly dating our Homeroom and he was a good friend of Sora.

"I dunno, maybe get a new hair colour to go by, keep the name Hades but hide that tattoo?" Sakura looked down at my stomach, which was covered with the white button up shirt, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I doubt it", I sighed, "I guess there won't be any Hades for a while… Oh, hey here comes Hina"

We pulled Hinata up to where we sat and leant heavily on the branches in exhaustion. Hinata was red and sweaty from Gai Sensei's hard-core training. All three of us lay in the tree hand in hand staring up at the ever-present cloudy sky. It was going to rain.

"Naruto, you look like your gay", Sakura blurted out.

"So what, no one can see us", I sighed and looked at the time on my phone.

"Actually…." Hinata looked down as my phone slipped out of my hand, "Sasuke Uchiha can and you just hit him squarely in the face with your phone.

"Shit!" I yelped and looked down to see a raging Sasuke. He looked up at me and smirked so I did what I had to and that was say real loud, "S'later babes" and tongue Hinata and Sakura.

They were used to it but I still apologized quietly and dropped down to Sasuke before he could figure out how to unlock my keypad and see my screensaver.

"Nice of you to drop by kit", he smirked.

"What do you want now?" I groaned and the bell went.

"I do believe we have art together", he said and I cursed. Will I ever be free of this douche?

I trudged to the classroom with Sasuke hot on my tail and flung open the doors.

"Hi Naruto, glad you could make it", Kurenai sensei called from behind her easel.

"You know I'd never miss seeing you ma'am", I called back and slung my backpack over the corner of my workspace, "This snob is Sasuke, he's new"

"I figured, nice to meet you Sasuke", She called and a small hand smothered in pant waved to the raven who was still standing like a loony.

When he recovered the first thing, he asked was, "So you're the only teacher Naruto is early for?"

"I guess", She said

"Why's that", he asked. It was getting on my nerves. Why couldn't he just go to an empty canvas and start working?

"Naruto is my star pupil and he's the one who makes me famous", Kurenai said as if she were complimenting the weather. That's the correct tone to use when my art came up because it is something you just do.

Sasuke on the other hand looked star struck, "Wanna see", I said just to rub in his worthlessness. This was getting out of hand, my man-self was coming out and nobody wanted the full power of Uzumaki Naruto's man-self directed at them.

I bumbled over to the cupboard with Sasuke in tow and yanked down the white cloth that covered my latest project and turned to see Sasuke's jaw hit the floor.

All he said was, "Oh Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was it, let me know and I apologize for rushing the first chapter. I'll be working on my other fic now so Slater guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Own Skin**

**Chapter Three: For the first time**

_**Sasuke**_

I tugged the gel through my hair, attempting to tame the rogue hair that flicked up at the back. It was a little difficult to move around in my jeans, a clear indication that they should be swapped for a pair that weren't as tight but that meant crashing about my room and taking a hundred years to take these ones off and another fifty years to put another pair on. I wasn't prepared for that amount of time to waste so I have to shuffle my way to my motorbike.

When I did make it to my beloved bike I sort of leaped on and revved her up. She was the second girl I love. After weaving and dodging through late night traffic, I managed to make it to Saffron where I snapped on my mask and lumbered through the heavy doors. It was chaos as usual with the pounding music and a LOT of glow sticks.

I didn't bother heading to the bar, I didn't want to be drunk. I pushed my way through the crowd and made it to the centre of the dance floor. Her favourite song began to pour out the speakers, a purple haired girl wearing thigh-high boots and a semi see-through dress that barely covered her underwear. There were hands everywhere reaching and grabbing her slim and curvy body, I could see her peach skin illuminated in the laser lights.

It was hades, I saw her hips swivel and she turned in full circle, her eyes were closed as if she were asleep. I walked over to the girl and gripped her hips as she turned to face me again, "Hades", I whispered in her ear and her eyes flickered open.

"Graphik!" She smiled, "You made it"

"Of course I did", I pulled her closer, "I'm glad you made it. I didn't think you could do another night this week"

We swayed to the beat, almost dangerously close to each other, "Me neither, I'm glad you did make it though, I missed you"

I pushed my fingers through her hair and she looped her fingers in my belt, we jerked and thrust to the beat and soon we found ourselves at a brick wall between the toilets and the bar.

Hades then looked up at me with fiery red eyes that were contacts. She told me that she had unforgettable eyes underneath and they were a secret from the world of Saffron.

She kissed my lips, leaving my mouth painted with bright blue lipstick. She then slipped down to my waist and unbuckled my belt, pulling my jeans and boxers down. Stars exploded behind my eyes as her languid tongue did unimaginable things. The pleasure was intense as her lips sealed around my base, letting me release my load directly into her mouth. I watched, transfixed on her blue lips as she crawled back up and abused my mouth again, I could taste my own essence but I didn't care.

I stepped back a bit, just so Hades' hands were in mine. Our fingers were intertwined lazily and we just stared into each other's eyes through our masks. Looking into her deep red eyes, I could see they looked a little purple. I untangled one of my hands and brought it up to her cheek, pulling her forward and planting a chaste kiss on her smudged, electric blue lips.

I let my fingers trace the planes of her cheeks, rubbing off some foundation onto my fingertips. She gently pulled her hands away from her face and stepped back, moving closer to the wall, "Shall we?" she smiled and shimmied down her panties.

Slowly she slid her lacy black thong into my jeans pocket and hoisted herself up onto my hips. She adjusted herself and I entered her in a groan of ecstasy. I was not her first and this definitely not our first but she was still so tight. I moved forward so Hades' back was against the wall and we began to move. Our rhythm varied to the songs they played on the speakers. With my arms supporting her there was no way I could get to her dress straps, as if she could read my mind, Hade's slipped the straps of her slender shoulders and let them fall, revealing her bare chest.

I knew she was self-conscious about her body especially her bra size. I always hated that, I loved her body, especially her boobs.

I hit a particular spot inside her and she nearly screamed, throwing her head back and smacking it into the wall. In a fit of laughter we both slumped down to the concrete floor, our bodies were still connected together in the closest way humans could be.

With my hands now free from holding her up, I could trace her blue lips. They parted in a sigh as I trailed my hand down the base of her neck to her chest and down to her stomach. She rolled her hips and rocket to the hectic beat of Skunk Anise, building up speed as we went. After a matter of minutes I came, no matter how many times we did it I always saw fireworks dance behind my eyes and my mind completely falls out.

I saw Hades smile at me from behind her half mask as she pulled herself off of my hips and stood up drunkenly. I took her outstretched hand and stood up myself, tucking everything that needed to be away, away.

This was always the bittersweet part of my week, when her friends came to take her home and I would then have to amble off on my own.

That wasn't really an issue since my brother was way over-protective.

With one sweet kiss, she planted on my cheek it was time to leave. I turned and left Saffron, stalking off into the lot where parked my bike, as I made it to the space where I'd left the sleek red bike I heard the sound of heels slapping on the pavement and I turned around just in time to see Hades pounce on me and tongue me right then and there.

"Take me home with you Graphik", she whispered heavily.

All I could do was nod and with my confirmation, she spun around and jogged off to a convertible that held her two friends and pulled out a duffel bag, which she promptly slung over her right shoulder.

I realised that that was my cue to jump on my motorcycle and start her up, I revved the engine loudly and kicked her into gear. I rolled my bike to where she stood and kissed her mates goodnight, which, I thought, was strange-ish because she was pashing Elektra. It actually reminded me of Naruto when he tongued both Hinata and Sakura before we bumbled off to class and where he revealed a painting of Hades and myself fucking each other's brains out.

The memory of this afternoon was still fresh in my mind.

"_Oh shit", I freaked out because there, right there before my eyes, was a painting of Hades and me having sex. I don't think he knew what we were actually doing because the painting only showed us from the waist up, I had my face buried in her neck and she was staring upwards with a mixture of unrecognisable emotions.  
>The image didn't do Hades justice yet the green of my hair and my back made me look sort of…beautiful.<em>

_Naruto turned and looked at me, "what's wrong?" he asked as I took another step back._

_I heard Kurenai come up behind me and use the back of my head as an arm rest, she laughed heartily, "Amazing hey, he drew that from only a memory of what he saw in a club or something", I felt her body turn in Naruto's direction. "Now, I don't condone underage drinking but this piece of art is such a blessing that I will overlook it"…_

All the while, I stared at me in the picture, I stared at Graphik and the girl he was lucky to love.

"Graphik, hon, let's go", Hades whispered in my ears, startling me. I followed her orders and sped out onto the road.

-break-

When I arrived home I forgot I had Hades with me. She was so quiet that I didn't realise she was there until she swore quite colourfully at the size of my house.

I forgot that I was rich.

"Wow!" I heard her breathe out, "I didn't know you were a rich bitch baby"

I stored my bike in the Garage and snagged the key from under the mat to unlock the door that lead into the hall. Something wasn't right, the hall light was on then I saw a shadow move, "Hades, hide behind the car NOW!" I whispered loudly to her.

I heard her scurry behind my brother's 4WD and rustle around her bag, I twisted around quickly and found myself nose-to-nose with my brother, "Where were you?"

"Uh… " , for once I didn't have an excuse.

"Look Sasuke", he began except a noise came from behind the car and I heard Hades swear loudly. Itachi peered around me and narrowed his eyes.

Before either of us could respond, a hooded figure held up a wallet, "Found it Sasuke, sorry bout that, it fell under the car"

"whose this?" Itachi looked over my shoulder at the newly transformed Hades.

She walked towards me and extended a hand to Itachi, "Name's Hatori, pleased to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too", Itachi took her hand and narrowed his eyes, "are you wearing make-up?"

I looked at her, worried how she'd get out of that one, without faltering she laughed. It was rather masculine, just like her voice had been since she jumped up in front of my brother, "Heh, yeah. I fell asleep on the bus and my mate used his girlfriend's make-up on me"

"That must suck", he laughed and I felt Hades elbow me quite viciously.

"Um, bro, can Hatori crash here tonight? His olds are out and he forgot his keys"

My brother just nodded and let us through the door, we made it to my room where she dumped her stuff on my queen-size bed and I grabbed a mattress from the guest room. Itachi left to go to bed, "Well I'm off to perform a ritual that it unfamiliar to Sasuke, it's called sleep, don't stay up too late"

He waddled off and we were alone.

I padded over to where Hades had sprawled out on my bed luxuriously and crawled atop of her. Slowly I pulled down the zipper of her jacket and pulled it off her. I felt her kick off her shoes and pull my shirt up to my shoulders. I pulled it off the rest of the way and we both undid our jeans, I undid hers that she'd thrown on surprisingly fast and she tried to unbutton mine. It was becoming even more difficult to get them off as I removed her see through dress and finally we were both down to our underwear…

Well I was, I remembered that hers were in my back pocket.

Hades sat up and I realised that her hair was a lot shorter than usual, I think she noticed as well because she just looked at me and said, "extensions", I didn't have any more time to worry because suddenly, my boxers were around my knees and Hades was rummaging through my draws for my favourite blue squared packet.

I slid my boxers off the rest of the way, walked over to my cupboard, and fished out the box. She was still digging when I came up behind her so I slid the box under her arm and held it out, "found them", I said.

She whirled around lightning fast and we found ourselves on my bed. She was again abusing my lips as I opened the box and the little blue packet, putting its contents to good use. Once I had it on, I looked down at the girl I believe I'm in love with, she looked back with a lusty gaze and reached up to cup my cheek lazily, to me it was saying that we had all the time in the world and that this was something only the two of us shared. Her very position was screaming, 'Mine, mine, mine!'

Dragging her hips towards me, I moved over her and we did something that we'd never done before.

We made love…

**A/N: **Omg this is probably the most I have ever written, hope you like it.  
>I'm still not big on the whole descriptions during the sex and honestly, I can't even say the anatomical names aloud. I promise I will get better at this whole thing but for now, I'll try my best okay?<p>

I wanted to do this as Sasuke's Point of view to show his infatuation with a girl whom he only knows as Hades. Soon my evil plot will be revealed and I hope dearly that you like it.

Seeya next update ~ Spastic Ash


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I received an excellent review for the last chapter and I'd been thinking of deleting the previous chapter but the idea bunnies have given me one step better. Thank you to my reviewers who opened my eyes.

To My dear** Ari-tenshi:  
><strong>Ah, thank you for the epic review, it really helped.

Sorry it took so long to reply, first off, the reason Naru's hair is now purple is because it's a different night for her and she has crazy colour in it. Another thing with her hair is that it's temporary colour not a wig as she has different coloured extensions in her hair, When Itatchi saw naru, she'd changed from boots to flip-flops and was wearing a hoodie over her top, she's gotta be fast at changing otherwise kyuu might see.

As for the Sasuke/Graphik thing, you'll have to wait and see :)

On with the story…

**In My Own Skin**

**Chapter Four: Return Part 1  
><strong>

_-Naruto P.O.V-_

Salem was returning today.

I was going to die. Last night I said my final goodbye to my beloved persona 'Hades' and a goodbye to my dear Graphik. Well that was the deal I made, unfortunately I didn't end it at the club, I went home with him and discovered he was really Sasuke.

Shit just hit the fan. I mean the guy I was madly in love with and had crazy passionate sex with is the guy that sits behind me in school. Who thinks I'm really a guy.

I wish last night had never ended. It was nice to just lay there in his arms and be me. Sadly wished don't come true, no matter how hard you try and morning arrives. I woke up later than I wanted and as quietly as I could turned over the foundation stained pillow and went to shower and reapply my mask. Then I tip-toed downstairs and slid open the kitchen window and as I was halfway out Itatchi, Sasuke's brother walked in.

"That's not the door", he smiled, "why are you escaping from my window without coffee and toast?"

"Um…." I said a little taken back. As I was half dangling out the window processing this question Sasuke himself walked in with just his boxers and I barely stopped myself from drooling.

I watched as the half-asleep raven-haired boy scratched the back of his neck and stretched as he ambled over to the coffee pot on the bench beside me. Picking up a mug, he turned to sip the glorious hot beverage and proceeded to spit the contents of his mouth all over me.

"WHAT THE?" He cried out and swiped foam moustache off of his upper lip. It was then I remembered I was still dangling from the window like a thief caught in the act.

"Um… I didn't want to wake you so… but I got caught… sorry?"

He sighed, "Just come inside, I'll lend you something", he said and pulled me back in.

"Kay but can I have some coffee first, in a cup? And some toast? I'm starving", I asked trying desperately to maintain my guy voice and as I was doing this I thought _Dang bitch you should be a voice actor_. Anyway, Sasuke was still staring at me as I poured myself a cup and added a shitload of sugar to give me an extra kick. I could feel his gaze on the sweet drink that passed my lips and I think I saw him grimace and shudder. After swallowing I put down the glass, "What?"

"Hurry, gotta go and see if your parents are home", he trudged up the stairs.

I turned to the toast sitting on the table, "I'll be back for you", and turned to follow Sasuke upstairs.

Once I was up in his room I closed the door and pulled off my hoodie, careful not to wipe the foundation covering my scars off. Once that was off I unwound my bindings, unhooked my brand undid my jeans. Sauntering over to Sasuke I plucked a condom from the drawer behind him and slowly reclined on the bed. I watched him turn to lock and spin around to drop his pants and pad over to me. I let him slide my jeans off completely and shower my body in kisses. When his lips met mine they parted and I soon followed suite. When he pulled back his face was held in a grimace.

"Too sweet", was all he said before kissing me again and again. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and his brother thumped up the stairs.

I heard Sasuke curse and pull back, chucking me a pair of clean jeans and a black hoodie that I had to slide on after fumbling with my bra and bindings. I pulled them on and quickly pushed him into the shower. As silently as I could, I turned the lock on Sasuke's bedroom door just in time to see the handle turn and I had to jump back to spare my nose as the door was pushed open.

"Uh hi, was just about to come downstairs and grab that toast. Oh and Sasuke's in the shower", I said and then looked down at the contents in Itatchi's hands. I realised that the toast had come to me. Facing the sky I huffed out a quiet prayer, just in time to see a towel clad Sasuke come out to grab a piece of toast with a small thanks and a clean outfit before disappearing back into the bathroom. Giving up I snagged a piece of toast and trailed after Itatchi as he stomped down the stairs to wash up. Sliding next to him, I asked for a towel to dry the rapidly growing pile of clean dishes.

When Sasuke finally came downstairs he was straining from the weight of my duffel bag. His scowl grew more noticeable as I chuckled (in a very manly way I might add) and swung it onto my own shoulder.

"How in the holy heck do you carry that thing around?" He asked rubbing the base of his neck.

"Well I'm a tank and the ladies love it", I said, grinning at Sasuke and mock-kissing-my-guns.

"Right", Itatchi interjected, "That's why you share a bed with another guy"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke's cheeks turn a faint pink. Turning back I pointed at the older raven's nose, "I'll have you know that I am totally straight", I then sidled up to his side and raised my hand as if telling a secret, "Not so sure about Sasuke here though"

"Mmmm, I've had my suspicions too"

"I think I felt him copping a feel last night", I said with a dramatic not-whisper.

"Oh you poor violated child", Itatchi grinned at a glaring Sasuke, "you should be compensated for your pain"

"I'll take a ride home please", I said with my trade-mark Naruto grin.

Sasuke stood there the whole time in a scary brooding silence death-glaring the both of us. When the word of compensation came up he 'Hn-ed' and left to get his bike ready.

Laughing, I left the room and followed Sasuke into the Garage. Last night I didn't get a good look around and when I walked in it was like car heaven so when I heard Sasuke laugh at my gawking I turned around and smacked that bitch.

"Rich fuck", I mumbled and slugged my bag over my shoulder. Still laughing, Sasuke plonked his ass down on his bike and I followed suite. Soon he was revved and ready and we sped off to a park near my place.

-break-

Sitting on the top of the slide I leant down to kiss Sasuke, after a few minutes he pulled back and asked, "So how come you dress like a guy?"

Well that was expected but I'm not sure how to react, not sure what to say. I just can't tell him that I am me, that I am Naruto. I just couldn't. I mean, I know he revealed his identity (or his brother revealed it) but I really can't. Not just ye or maybe never.

I really look at this guy. Sasuke is he really… Will he accept it? Can I tell him? There are just way to many secrets, so many scars and so many lies.

It really puts everything in motion doesn't it and I can't lose him. Not now.

So I lie, "Because I like it", I say semi-indifferently, watching him carefully to gauge his reaction.

"Fair enough, you just remind me of this guy I go to school with", Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Who's this guy eh? Not going gay on me are you?" I wink at him.

"He's just this popular dude, but it's real weird… I dunno"

Curious…

"So have you heard? Salem is back in town", Sasuke casually dragged me down the slide by my ankle, "apparently he's the true king of Saffron and his queen… she's missing", he murmurs and straddles me on the end of the candy red slide.

"So?" I whisper and tangle my hands in his hair, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Well my sweet Hades, she is not just his queen, you see, she's the queen of cherries and she may be out to get you for popping mine", as he spoke his lips moved over mine and his own hands were unzipping my hoodie.

Slowly he pulled the zipper down as I kissed him softly, "She can't find me my dear", I say as his hands now slide underneath my bra, "For I am a god and this is _my_ underworld as you are mine for the taking", he deepened the kiss and kneaded my breasts.

I untangle my hands and slide them between us, unzipping his jeans and then mine, his mouth moves down to my exposed breasts in between kisses, "so how can I find you if a queen can't?" he asks before he latches onto an exposed nipple. I groan and move my legs so they wrap around his waist.

"Simple", I say as I pull a condom from his back pocket and roll it onto his straining erection, "Find me here, only what is mine can find me", I pull my panties to the side, "Only you", I whisper as he slides inside me and we both moan.

His mouth swaps nipples and he begins to move. Pulling out of me he stops lavishing my breasts to look at me, "I am yours, I ate the forbidden fruits and now I'm trapped", he trails kisses up to my neck and stops under my right ear, "I'm caught and I never want to be set free", he pushes inside me suddenly and I gasp, my hands flying to his hair to push him inside me deeper. He pulls out of me and thrusts back in, again and again pulling gasps from my lips which become quietened by his own, robbing me of my breath. Our tongues dance as he fucks me on a slide.

It's hard and animalistic as he growls in my mouth, biting my lips and grappling every contour of my body he can reach. As he slides out he changes his angle and I know we are both close to coming, our ragged breaths and erratic thrusting change as he slams into a certain part of me that he knows so well. I cry out in his mouth as he does it over and over and my legs buckle and quake as I come. Riding it out I feel him shudder against me and groan into my lips and soon it's over.

All too soon he pulls out and zips us back up, pulling my bra back into place and zipping my hoodie up. When he strokes my cheek I lean into his hand because it may just be the last time I can do this with him, be with him as Hades before I disappear. Slowly he retrieves his hand and then stops.

Staring at his palm he cocks his head to the side and then looks back at me, frowning he shows me his hand, "What's this?"

On his hand is my foundation.

Like a horror movie he swipes his thumb along my cheek, pulling more of my mask off.

"Wait!"

TBC

Well what happens next hey?

Again I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I didn't know what to write. In regards to IMOS I'm still on writers block so any suggestions on what happens next would be appreciated. Anyway I hope my sex scenes are improving.

PM me with any questions or just review me

Love you guys, until next time 3


End file.
